Needles
by SuperRue
Summary: Roger and Mimi adopt a little girl who resembles an old friend, could their similarities be in more ways than that? Rated T for future language and certain future scenes. Formerly "A true gift" I changed the name.
1. Chapter 1

Rue sat alone on the top bunk of the Jolly Little Angels Orphanage. This is where she has live ever since her mother died, 7 years before. She hated it there.

"RUE! People are here! They want a little girl!" Lacy, a 6 year old that befriended Rue, yelled.

"You know that they`ll never adopt me. You know what`s wrong with me. " Rue groaned.

"Oh," Lacy sighed. "Well, I heard them talking to Ms. Hunyan and they wanted to see you. She wouldn`t let them. She told them you were sick."

Rue rolled her eyes. Ms. Hunyan was determined on keeping her there.

"Rue, I`m gonna go talk to them. Maybe they`ll adopt me." Lacy smiled and ran off.

Rue smiled at Lacy`s enthusiasm. LAcy had always wanted to be adopted. It was surprising that she hadn`t yet. Lacy was that perfect child everyone wanted. Blond hair, blue eyes, happy. Much unlike Rue who was almost a complete opposite. Dark red hair that was almost black, short, grey eyes.

"Hello?" A women`s voice came.

Rue looked at the door way and saw a couple walking in. "Hi!" The women said.

"Um, hi." Rue blushed.

"She looks JUST like Angel" The women said to the man beside her.

The man just nodded.

"Are you sick?" The women asked.

Rue shook her head.

"So that pumpkin-woman that runs this place is liar." The woman smiled.

Rue tried not laugh. " I`m Ruelie. Please don`t call me that though. Rue for short."

"I`m Mimi, that`s Roger. " Mimi smiled.

"HI!" Rue smiled and waved, trying to hide how she died a little inside, knowing that they would never pick her. She liked these people, even though Roger wouldn`t talk.

"So, How do you like it here?" Mimi looked around.

"Oh, it`s WONDERFUL," Rue rolled her eyes.

Mimi laughed. "Do you want to come with us?"

Rue`s jaw dropped. "SERIOUSLY?"

Mimi laughed. "Yep, we don`t have much, but we have a hell of a lot more than here." Mimi eyed the dirty, bed sheet that was covered in moth holes.

Rue jumped off her bed and hugged Mimi.

"Get your things together, we`ll go fill out the paper work" Mimi smiled down at Rue.

Rue smiled and ran to go get her shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer.: I am what I own. Therefore, I do not own RENT. :)

~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter 2**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rue! Wake up! Time for school! You don`t wanna be late on your first day!" Mimi called from the kitchen.

Rue groaned and slide down further under her blanket. "Yes I do!"

Mimi laughed and knocked on the door to Rue`s room. "Come on, get up. We have to get there early to get you registered."

Rue groaned.

"Do I have to get Roger to get you up?"

Rue-quite literally-jumped out of bed. The last time Roger woke her up, ice water was dumped on her.

She hurriedly ran a brush through her curls and got dressed. She ran into the kitchen where Mimi was making an attempt at cooking.

Rue smiled. "Your..cooking."

Mimi sighed. "Trying. This is hard. I opt we stop at McDonald`s for breakfast!"

Rue laughed. "I second that notion!"

Mimi smiled and put the pan in the sink and ran warm water over it. "Is Roger up?"

Rue shrugged. "ROGERRRRRRRRRRRRR! Are you up?"

Mimi shook her head. "I could have done that."

"Than why didn`t you?" Rue smiled.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "ROGER!," she yelled, "GET UP!"

Rue tried not to laugh.

Mimi groaned and stomped into hers and Roger`s room. "Get up!"

Roger groaned and pulled the blanket over is head, similar to the way Rue did.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Rog, your not 5...."

"Yes, I am!"

"Then, isn`t it kinda illegal for me to be married to you?"

"No"

Mimi rolled her eyes. She smirked as she got an idea.

She walked back into the kitchen and got a glass of ice water.

Rue tried not to laugh as she took the glass and walked into Mimi and Roger`s room.

She dumped the glass in Roger, causing his to jump 3 feet into the air.

Both Mimi and Rue were laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their faces.

Roger glared. "Have you know, I have HIV, which makes your immune system horrible."

Rue rolled her eyes. "I have AIDS, isn`t that a lot worse?"

Roger crossed his arms. "Mimi! Can we take her back?"

Rue gasped, tears brimming her eyes. "Please..don`t..I.."

Mimi glared at Roger. "He was only kidding, sweetie."

Rue shook her head. "That`s what the last family said."

Mimi rubbed her back. "Come on, let`s go to McDonald`s and get some breakfast, Roger can stay here."

Mimi led Rue out of the room. She glared at Roger as they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don`t own RENT. Wouldn`t it be awesome if I did though?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Remember, Mark is coming to get you, you`re to his house until Roger and I get back from Collin`s house." Mimi said as she kissed her daughter`s forehead.

"I know. You`ve told me 3 times." Rue smiled.

"Just making sure you knew!" Mimi smiled. "Remember, stranger danger, all that shit."

Rue rolled her eyes. "Bye Mom!"

Mimi waved and turned to leave. Rue ran back and hugged her.

Mimi smiled. "Go, you`ll be late!"

Rue smiled and ran to class.

Rue looked around the cafeteria, not know where to sit. She had failed at am attempt at making friends.

"Over here, Rue!" A brunette called to her. Rue racked her brain for her name...Destany. Auntie Maureen and Joanne`s daughter. She was in most of her classes.

Rue walked over and sat by Destany, biting her lip. A TALL blonde rolled her and scooted down to sit with another group of people.

Rue looked at Destany. "I can move if you want...she looks like she really doesn`t want to sit with me..."

Destany smiled. "It`s fine. Nikki is just being Nikki. She desn`t want anyone else in her little group of magnets. She`s making an attempt at being a 'loner'" Destany rolled her eyes.

Rue laughed. "Oh, she`s THAT type."

"Yeah," Destany laughed. "This is Madeline, Olevia, and McCrae." She gestured to three other people sitting with her.

Rue waved. "Hi, I`m Rue."

McCrae Beamed. "HI!!!"

Rue laughed. "Your certainly flamboyant!"

McCrae gave her a strange look. "flamboyant?"

Rue looked down. "Giddy, happy, hyper...Sorry, strange vocabulary, I know. I`m going to be a writer."

Destany smiled. "I wouldn`t expect any less! Your the daughter of bohemians!"

"Bohe-whats?" Rue raised an eyebrow.

Madeline laughed. "Someone who sacrifices everything for art. Like you dad and his song writing, your uncle and his film-making..."

"Oh.." Rue felt stupid for not knowing.

Destany laughed. "Are you going to uncle Marky`s house after school?"

Rue nodded. "Why do you have to go? My parents are going to Collin`s"

Destany nodded. "Same here. Marky needs to work on his film, so ever since he moved into his own house, he`s looped into baby sitting."

Rue laughed. "Poor Marky..."

Olevia smiled. "Just don`t hid Marky`s scarfy again!"

Destany laughed. "He`s the one that named it! I had to! It was taunting me!"

They all giggled through rest of lunch.

"Marky!" Destany and Rue yelled in unison when seeing they`re "uncle".

Mark rolled his eyes. "Hi girls."

Mrs. Patti, a teacher Destyany and Rue had nick named "Miss Petunia, stomped. "What do you think you are doing, young man?"

Mark looked around. "Um, taking my nieces home?"

"They`re parents haven`t written notes saying that you can, you are not their parent."

Rue smirked. " He`s our uncle. It`s in my file."

"We`ll just have to see that. Stay here. I`ll go get her file." Mrs. Patti ran into the school.

Destany looked at Rue, impressed. "Wow."

Rue smiled. "Run, she`ll be back in a minute!"

The trio laughed and ran to the few blocks to Mark`s apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I`m not a genius. I don`t own RENT. But I do own this nice glass of ice water. Bleh. I`m trying to be healthy. I deserve some kind of reward. I`m giving up sweets. I don`t eat meat, you`d think I`d be REALLY healthy.

**********PLEASE READ!*******************

Rue is 12. She was in the orphanage for 7 years. She had to be placed there after her mother ran in front of a car when she found out that both she and her daughter had AIDS. No one could find her dad. She was only 4. She was adopted a few times, but each adoption ended in disaster. Mimi and Roger a re a lil OOC, but wouldn`t they be? This about 5 years later. They aged, and became parents (Kinda...). I AM NOT Rue! My real name is Anna, Rue is a nickname of mine. (Long story. Don`t ask) I couldn`t think of a name for her, so she became Ruelie Angelise Davis.

* * *

Some parts are COMPLETELY off subject! General`s Matt sins....it`s what Rue is writing. It was in italics, but I was typing on WordPad and it wasn`t saved..

* * *

Mark and Rue both sat at the kitchen table. Mark was fiddling with his camera, Rue was writing.

Rue groaned. " I can`t get this worded...oops, that wasn`t supposed to be said out loud."

Mark laughed. "It`s OK."

"MARRRRKKKYYYYYYY!!!" Destany whined from the living room. "My home work is hard! Number 12 is IMPOSSIBLE."

Mark started to get up.

"The answer is 4." Rue yelled.

Destany huffed. "Thanks."

Rue rolled her eyes. "Your welcome."

*****************

The General pointed Matt toward a a room no larger than a storage closet.

"What`s this?" Matt asked shakily.

"My sins." The General said solemnly referring to the tens of boxes piled up.

*****************

"Past tense, Ruelie, past tense." Rue mumbled to herself.

"Talking to yourself isn`t healthy, Ruelie, It isn`t healthy. " Mark mimicked her.

"Hey! I`m the only one that call me by my real name."

"What do you have against your name?" Mark rolled his eyes.

Rue made a face. "I don`t know. I just like Rue better."

"RUEEE! Why are all of these note books full? Who`s Matt? Is he your BOYYYYFRIEEENNDDD?!" Destany yelled, taunting.

Rue ran into the living room and ripped the book away from Destany. " He`s a fictional character. Hasn`t anyone taught you to stay out of other peoples` stuff?!"

"Probably not, Maureen still goes through my stuff and she`s 25." Mark rolled his eyes.

"What`s this?" Destany held up a bottle of pills. "Are you on DRRRUUUGGGSSS?"

Rue rolled her eyes. "It`s AZT."

"What`s ZBG?"

"AZT. Keeps people with AIDS alive." Rue took the bottle from her.

"OHHHHH, you have AIDS?" Destany asked.

"Yeah." Rue turned to go back to writing.

She sat back down and no sooner than she wrote 2 words, her beeper went off. "Crap."

Mark smirked. "AZT break?"

Rue nodded, but bent down to finish her sentence. Mark stood up and got her glass of water. Rue took her medicine and went back to writing.

* * *

"Your sins?" Matt asked, wide-eyed and terrified.

"My sins." The General nodded.

Matt noticed that each box was labeled. Angie, Margot, Bella, Izzie...

* * *

Mark`s phone rang. "Jeez, I wonder if I`ll ever get anything done!"

"I second that." Rue smiled and went back to writing.

"Ahuh...Ok...I`ll tell them...yes, she took her AZT...yes, her homework's done...no, neither one of them broke anything...how old do you think I am? 5?...Ok...I love you, too Rog...weirdo...see you in a minute...hang up...I`m not having this conversation...shut up...bye, Roger...No, I don`t want to talk to Maureen...GOODBYEE!"

Rue laughed hysterically. "You have the weirdest phone conversations I`ve ever heard!"

Mark laughed. "I know, get your stuff together. Roger is coming to get you. Mimi and Maureen ended up drunk, Destany is staying at your house tonight."

"Oh, wonderful." Rue rolled her eyes. "I`m so glad I have my own room, WITH A LOCK ON THE DOOR"

"I HEARD THAT!" Destany whined.

"You were supposed to!" Rue countered. "Oh, and while you stay with us, touch my notebooks, you DIE."

"Liar" Destany walked into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah? I`ll bleed on you, you`ll get AIDS,and die a painful death. MWAHAHAHA" Rue smiled.

Destany hid behind Mark. "MARKY! She`s gonna kill me."

"If she does, you`ll probably deserve it!"

"Way to show favoritism, Marky" Destany glared.

"I don`t have a favorite, you irritate me. Rue doesn`t." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Woo-hoo! I`m Marky`s favorite." Rue laughed.

Mark rolled his eyes. "I`m sooo glad I`m not your parent. I don`t think I could take being around you two all day, everyday."

"Not necessarily everyday, our parents get tired of us: they send us here!" Destany smiled.

"LET ME IN!!!" someone yelled.

"Thank God, Roger`s here." Mark sighed.

Roger opened the door before Mark could walk halfway there. "MARKY! I MISSED YOU!"

Mark rolled his eyes. "You can have you little monsters back."

Roger shook his head. "Only the mini-monster is mine."

"Hey!" Rue yelled, realizing he was commenting on her height. "I`m not that short. This is as tall as I`m gonna get!"

Mark laughed. "Bohemian midget!"

"I`m not a midget! Midget`s are 4`7 and below. I am 4`10 THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Rue laughed and picked up her bag.

Roger and Mark were laughing. Destany rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. "You guys are weird."

"Thank you." Rue smiled.

"Bye!" Roger laughed.

"BYE MARKY!" Destany and Rue said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don`t own RENT. :_( But reviews are nice.

* * *

Rue cracked eggs into the bowl flawlessly.

"Rue! Quite being weird!" Destany yelled.

"What? I cook when I`m bored!" Rue laughed.

"That`s weird!"

"I`m making homemade chocolate chip cookies." Rue said flatly.

"OK, then! It`s not weird then! Hurry up!" Destany smiled.

Rue rolled her eyes and stirred the batter.

"Whacha Makin`?" Roger asked, walking up behind Rue.

"Cookies," Rue said, irritated.

"Ahhh," Roger said.

Rue hummed as she mixed the rest of the ingredients.

"Hey Jude..." Roger say along, instantly recognizing the song.

"Take a sad song and make it better..." Rue sang, trying not to laugh.

"SHUT UP! I`m trying to sleep." Destany yelled.

"Too bad!" Rue yelled back.

"It`s not my fault your up at ungodly hours of the morning singing and cooking." Destany huffed, walking into the kitchen.

"It`s only..." Rue looked at the clock."Crap. 3. Damn insomnia."

Destany gasped. "ROGERRR!!!! RUE SWORE!"

Rue rolled her eyes. "Get over it."

"Grow up" Destany countered.

"Never." Rue smiled.

"Not my fault your infested with AIDS and will die before your 20." Destany said smugly.

Rue felt tears coming. She ran into her room and slammed the door.

*****************************Next day before school**************************

"Rue, sweetie, get up." Mimi said, walking into Rue`s room. She looked down and saw that Rue had not only cried herself to sleep, but criend IN her sleep.

Rue pulled her blanket over head. "Not until Destany is gone."

"Joanne came and got her early this morning." Mimi said softly.

Rue sighed and got up.

"I heard about what she said." Mimi frowned.

Rue closed her eyes. "I don`t wanna die"

"Neither do I." Mimi said, sitting down by Rue.

Rue looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I have AIDS too." Mimi said, answering Rue`s unspoken question.

Rue hugged her. "It`s not fair!"

"I know, baby." Mimi hugged her. "How about skipping school today? You have therapy at 1 anyway."

Rue groaned. After staying a while with a family, she had to go to therapy. That was usually the time she was taken away from the family because either she took the doctor how horrible they were to her, or she loved the family, but the doctor thought that they seemed unfit. Either way, she was taken away.

"I don`t wanna go. They`ll take me away like they do every time."

"No, they won`t. If they do, we can sue. We`ve got Joanne on our side." Mimi said, instantly worried.

Rue sighed. "Can I go back to sleep? Therapy isn`t until 1..."

"Of course." Mimi smiled and left the room. She tried-but failed- to imagine life without Rue. She`d only own her for a month, but she loved her. Everyone did. They couldn`t let her be taken away.

* * *

I feel REALLY bad for Rue in this. I don`t know what being adopted is like, so I`m guessing. Poor Rue. Next chapter, I`ll explain her past better. (Or Rue will...)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don`t own RENT. But I`m bored, so I`m updating this story for the 3rd time today. Be proud of me.

Rue picked at lace of her converse. "Can we go? We`ve been in here for hours."

Roger rolled his eyes. "It`s been 10 minutes."

"Same difference." Rue crossed her arms.

The Therapist FINALLY walked in. "Hello. Sorry it took so long. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Davis. Hello, Ruelie. How have you been?"

Rue didn`t answer. She just glared at the man.

"Okay...have the nightmares at least stopped?"

Rue didn`t speak. She shook her head.

"Ruelie..." The therapist started.

"Rue." she corrected him.

"Ruelie...I`m going to call you by the name society knows you by." The therapist contradicted her.

Rue crossed her arms. "Fine. No, the night mares haven`t stopped. Happy?"

The therapist nodded and wrote something on a notepad. "What are they about?"

Rue shook her head. Mimi and Roger looked at each other, worried.

"It`s my job to help you with these nightmares, but first you have to tell me what they`re about." The therapist said calmly.

Rue shook her head.

The therapist sighed. "Ruelie... will go out into the waiting room for a moment, please? I need to speak with with the Davis`"

Rue hopped up, more than happy to get out of there.

"Nightmares?" Mimi asked once Rue was out of the room.

The therapist nodded. "Last time she was adopted...the family was-don`t quote me-monstrous. The beat her and made her work like a dog. The day before therapy...the 'dad' raped her. He hadn`t realized she had AIDS...he saw her take her AZT later and beat her. It was so bad, she nearly died. She was taken away, but nightmares haunted her every night since. She blames her not sleeping on insomnia, but she`s afraid that if she goes to sleep the nightmares will come back."

Mimi shook head. "Why didn`t she tell us?"

The therapist sighed. "I can`t figure that out. Fear, maybe. Embarrassment?"

"Poor baby..." Mimi shook her head.

The therapist nodded. "I`ve spent more time trying to help her than I`ve spent with any other patient. But it seems as though she doesn`t...want help."

"I know the type." Roger looked at Mimi. She rolled her eyes.

The therapist laughed. "She`s been adopted...and taken away many times. I believe she has finally found people that actually care about her.

Mimi nodded. "We do. Our friends do as well."

The therapist smiled. "She seems to like you."

Mimi smiled.

"Ok, I think she an come back in now" The therapist said. "Ruelie!" he called.

Rue walked back in. "Yes?" She sat back down.

"Why didn`t you tell us?" Roger demanded.

Rue looked down at her feet. "I-I..."

Mimi glared at Roger. "That`s not important right now."

Rue silently kept her head down. Why hadn`t she told them? How would she? 'Hey, ya know, I was raped last year and was nearly beaten to death. Just thought you needed to know.'?

"What was the last dream about?" The therapist asked sympathetically.

"He got out. And f-found me. But, dad was there. He j-just watched. T-hen he ran off again." Rue stammered, almost inaudibly.

"Angelo isn`t coming back." The therapist said.

"He...I think it`s she now...could." Rue looked up. "I think he goes by Angel."

Mimi gasped. That was why Rue looked so much like her long-lost friend. Rue was Angel`s daughter.

This story is ALMOST over. Only a few chapters left. I`m kind rushing a little bit. This wasn`t supposed to happen until later. Oops. Reviewers get Rue`s homemade cookies I forgot about. Flamers get nightmares about sadistic adoptive "dads".


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don`t own RENT. Yadda yadda blah blah blah.

Rue sat with Destany`s (Now, Rue`s as well.) group of friends. She noticed something wrong about the table.

"Who is that?" Rue pointed to a girl sitting slumped in her chair, alone.

"Melissa. Don`t go around her. She`s a freak." McCrae said.

Rue raised an eyebrow.

"She`s GAY!" McCrae exclaimed.

"So, you guys are homophobes?" Rue asked accusingly.

McCrae crossed his arms. " I`d rather be a homophobe than a FREAK like her!"

Rue picked up her tray and walked over to the girl. Her friend watched her, their mouths hanging wide open.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Rue smiled.

Melissa`s face brightened. "Go ahead." She raised up.

"McCrae is a jerk" Rue stated.

Melissa sighed. "I know. I heard what you guys were saying."

Rue blushed. "Oops"

Destany gasped and stomped over. "Oh Hey Rue. Find someone to spread your disease to? Melissa, aw, you found a lover. Jeez, f~g."

Rue stood up. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Destany blinked, shocked. "I`m not the one shouting."

"You called her a F~G! You MOTHERS are LESBIAN! You HYPOCRITE."

Destany looked around, praying no one heard. "You bitch."

Rue gave a sarcastic smile. "Thanks, whore."

Destany picked up Rue`s bottle of water and screwed off the cap. "Here, your skin`s a little dry." She poured it over Rue`s head.

Rue gasped. She picked up her slice of cake and shoved it in Destany`s face. "Here, I could still see your face."

The principal finally stomped over. "You three! To my office NOW!"

Melissa, Rue, and Destany walked to the principal`s office silently.

"Now, what is this about?" The principal asked.

Rue opened her mouth to speak, but Destany stopped her.

"We tried to warn Rue about Melissa the Gay-wad. But she didn`t listen. She went over and TALKED to her! They looked like LOVERS or something. So, I intervened."

"Is that true, Rue?" The principal asked.

"Basically, but completely biased to Destany." Rue rolled her eyes. "I was trying to be nice and be Melissa`s friend-"

The principal stopped her. "Detention. All of you. Call you parents."

Rue bit her lip. "My parents are out. I was going to my Uncle Marky`s house after school."

"Call him." The principal glared.

"I was, as well." Destany sighed.

The principal handed them the phone. Destany had to dial, Rue couldn`t remember anything when she was scared.

She`d NEVER been in this much trouble.

The phone rang a few times.

"SPEEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKKK" the answering machine sounded.

"Um..Hey, Uncle Marky. This is Rue and Destany, we have detention-"

"You have detention?!" Mark answered.

"Dang it! You pick today answer the phone?" Destany laughed.

"You two have detention?!" Mark yelled.

"Yes, but it`s Destany`s fault!" Rue blushed.

"But you have detention?" Mark said, less angry.

"Yes," Rue sighed. "I`ll explain later."

"When`s detention over?" Mark sighed.

"6" Rue said.

"Damn..I mean dang...Roger`ll have to come and you." Mark said.

Rue`s eyes widened. "You mean you can`t...I mean..."

Mark laughed. "Roger and Joanne are coming."

"WHAT?!" Destany exclaimed. "I hate you."

Mark laughed again. "Aw, I love you, too."

"Bye." Rue said flatly.

"Bye." Mark hung up.

"Your turn Melissa." The principal stated. "You two can leave."

Rue sat down in one of the chairs. "I`m not leaving with out Melissa."

Melissa smiled, glad to finally have a friend. "Thanks" she mouthed.

Rue smiled and crossed her legs. Melissa called, was obviously chewed out, and was soon crying.

Melissa hung up. Rue stood up and they turned to leave.

"You okay?" Rue asked Melissa.

Melissa nodded. "My dad doesn`t understand. H-he`s a homophobe. Like those friends of yours."

Rue nodded. "So you are..."

Mellissa looked down at her feet. Rue hugged her. "It`s okay. I am, too."

Melissa looked at Rue, trying to figure out if she was mocking her or not. She saw nothing but truth.

"But don`t tell. Your the only one that knows." Rue looked at Melissa.

Melissa nodded and they headed to class, hand in hand.

Hehehe. I had to. I love Melissa`s character already. Please, no one get offended but some of the words used in this. I wasn`t trying to make fun of anyone. Destany is just a bitch. End of story.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don`t own RENT.

"I`m BORED" Rue wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Melissa. They were sitting in detention, with about 16 other people.

"Study, then!" Melissa wrote back.

"I don`t wanna!" Rue smiled as she wrote. She looked up at the clock. 5:55. Only 5 more minutes of the hell.

"Then, read or do something before we both get in trouble!" Melissa wrote.

Rue sighed and picked up a random textbook.

The bell finally rang for them to be dismissed.

"Melissa, that`s the last time I do what you tell me too. It is really boring to read MATH!" Rue fake-glared at Melissa.

Melissa rolled her eyes. Rue started to walk down the hall down stopped dead in her tracks. Roger and Joanne were standing in front of the office, waiting on her and Destany. But another man was with them. A man she distinctly remembered. It was man man who raped her.

She began to shake. How did he find her? How...wait, shouldn`t Melissa`s dad be there. What if...What if that is Melissa`s dad?

"H-hey D-dad." Melissa stammered.

Yep, it was her dad.

Roger tapped his foot. Joanne crossed her arms.

"Ahem. Ruelie Angelise. Destany Renee` Get over here NOW." Joanne glared.

Rue didn`t move. She had that look on her face that deer get before they get ran over. "Y-you." she stuttered. "H-how d-d-did you f-find me?

Roger looked at the man beside him, who smiling menacingly. "Well, hello. Long-time no see, Ruelie."

Rue stepped back; the man stepped forward. "You didn`t think you could find from me forever did you?"

Rue tried to figure out what to do. She`d have to run within an arm`s reach of the man to hide behind Roger.

"Rue? You okay?" She heard Melissa say. Or maybe it was Joanne. She couldn`t tell.

She decided it was worth it and ran behind Roger.

"What`s wrong?" he whispered.

"That`s the man w-who r-..."

"Joanne, can you take Rue and Destany outside? I need to speak with him." Roger said, prying Rue`s arms from around his waist. "Take them to Mark`s. I`ll be there later. Get Mimi."

Rue was trembling. She followed Joanne and Destany to Mark`s house without saying anything; no one said anything to her anyway.

Mark looked confused when Joanne came in without knocking. "He was at the school."

"Ohhh." Mark mouthed.

Rue blushed and looked at her feet. Great. Everyone knew.

"I`ve got to go get Mimi...and the police. Will you watch them? " Joanne asked.

"Of course...Go!" Mark said, closing the door after a frantic Joanne left.

"Detention? Seriously?" Mark crossed his arms.

Rue sat down on the couch.

Destany crossed her arms. "I don`t see what your so worked up about you. I`m in detention every other day."

"Rue isn`t" Mark stated.

"It was Destany`s fault." Rue picked at her shoelace.

"Then why were you in detention?" Mark asked.

"Because I shoved cake in her face." Rue smiled.

Mark shook his head. "And you call me weird."

Rue rolled her eyes. "Albino pumpkin head."

"Bohemian midget." Mark smiled.

"Touche`" Rue laughed.

Destany raised her hand. "I have a question."

"Okay..." Rue said, confused.

"Who was that guy? The one that freaked one out?"

Rue looked back down at her feet. "He...Um..." she shook her head. "I don`t wanna talk about it."

Destany crossed her arms. "Well, then"

Mark rolled his eyes.

Rue picked at her shoelace until the aglet came off. They heard police sirens going down the street.

They all sat silent, absorbed in their own thoughts.

:( I feel really bad for writing this chapter. POOR RUE. R and R


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: Instead of rushing important chapters, I`m just going to skip a time in this one. I don`t own RENT. The Man is kinda OOC. Bleh. He`s important in this story.

A tiral was held for Mr. Talabit, the rapist.

Rue told about her traumatic stay with him and his "family". He was found guilty and sent to prison for life, without parol or bail.

* * *

Months passed fairly quickly for every one. Melissa was adopted by a GOOD family 2 doors down from Rue. Rue pulled Melissa in heaps of trouble, at least once a week getting detention.

******************NOW ON TO THE ACTUAL CHAPTER!!*************************************

"Lissy!" Rue groaned, sitting down for lunch without a tray, just a bottle of water.

Melissa looked up for her salad. "What, duckie?"

"Mrs. Fatti Patti is out to get me," Rue crossed her arms.

"I highly doubt that," Melissa smiled.

"She is! She`s making our class do DEBATING! She`s our SOCIAL STUDIES TEACHER! What the hell does that have to do with debating?" Rue scowled.

Melissa laughed. "Your good a arguing, it`ll bring your grade up. AND it`ll get you out of any tests or actual school work."

Rue picked at her water bottle label. "Guess so. I`m scared of what she`ll make us debate though."

Melissa nodded. "Ya know..I`ve never seen you eat."

Rue raised an eyebrow. "Yeah you did. I ate a cupcake at the dance."

Melissa roled her eyes. "You only ate the icing and you had to go home because you PUKED. You BMI said that you were UNDER WEIGHT. I think you may have a problem,"

Rue crossed her arms. "I just don`t get very hungry while at school. And having lived in an orphanage for the better part of 7 years, my eating habits and metabolism are out-of-whack,"

Melissa looked at Rue`s collar bone that was far my prominent than it should be. "Whatever you say,"

Rue laughed. "I know we`re talking about my weight here, and this is COMPLETELY of subject, but I can feel their glares burning my back.,"

Rue turned out, flipped Destany -who was indeed glaring at her- off.

Melissa blushed. "RUE!"

Rue put on her best innocent-little-girl face. "Y-e-e-s?"

Melissa rolled her eyes. "I hate you,".

Rue smiled. "Don`t worry, I love you, too,".

" 'Bye, Lissy! See ya` later!" Rue said, walking down the side. Now that it was warmer, Roger and Mimi decided that she could walk to Mark`s house by her sef.

She hummed as she walked, trying to ignore strangers.

"Hey," a man said behind her.

Rue, rather stupidly, turned around. "Um..hey,"

"I know you ,". The man said.

She studied his face for a moment. She knew him as well. It was The Man, her parents` old drug dealer. She had saw Roger intervine Mimi getting heroine, again.

"Oh, ok. Bye." Rue turned and walked slightly faster to Mark`s house.

"Wait," The Man dug around in his pockets. He tossed her a little bag of powder. " `Ya Mom already paid for it,".

Rue looked at it for a moment, know exactly what it was. "Erm...I`ll give it to her,".

The Man winked. Not in a pedo way, a I-know-what-you`re-thinking way.

She stuffed it in her pocket, not not in any way intending to give it to Mimi.

Rue sat on her bed, shaking. She hid the need under her pillow. She didn`t regret what she had just done. She...liked it. It took her mind off of the fact that she probably wouldn`t ever see her 20th bithday. It took her mind off of the fact she was dying. It made her feel better, for once.

The Man always supplied her with her "smack" and needles. Rue`s little secret was quiet for a while. Until, Mimi decided to change Rue`s sheets for her.

I promise this will be the last rushed chapter!!! Hehe. Rue`s in TROUBLEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

I PROMISE THIS IS THE LAST RUSHED CHAPTER!!! I have no idea what gos on in rehab. The closest experience I`ve had was when I had to go to the hospital because I ate a peanut( Highly allergic, reason said I should`ve died....3 months ago...XD)

I don`t own RENT. Or heroin. Just saying. :P. Reviewers get a box of Captain Crunch. Flamers get tied to the hood of a yellow wrecking truck, being down with fertilizer. Pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Mikey Mouse.

This chapter covers A LOT of time!!! Don`t say I didn`t warn you!!!

* * *

Rue hummed she walked to Uncle Marky`s house. Destany went with Maureen shopping.

"Uncle MARKY!! Let me in!" She knocked on the door, again, after waiting a few minutes.

She heard talking, but wasn`t able to pick out any words. The voices sounded like Roger and Mimi, but that didn`t make any sense. Roger had band practice. Mimi went along as his "Good luck charm."

Mark, finally, answered the door, looking PISSED.

"RUELIE ANGELISE. Get. In. Here. NOW" Rue heard a guy`s voice from behind Mark yell. Crap, it was Roger.

Rue cautiously walked in to see a pair of ticked off parents.

Mimi held up Rue`s needle. "Explain. Now."

Rue looked down at her feet. She stayed silent, knowing that they already knew.

"You could have DIED!" Roger yelled.

"I`m already dying!" Rue yelled back.

"It`s illegal!" Mimi yelled.

"Is that why you were on it for years?!" Rue countered.

Mark stayed silent and stayed out of the argument.

Roger picked up a suitcase. "C`mon."

Rue sighed, automatically knowing where she was going. They boarded a cab and, silently, rode to rehab.

"Hello, dears. You must be the Davis`" A receptionist said.

Mimi smiled. "Yes, we`re here for our daughter, Rue...Ruelie."

The receptionist typed something into the computer. "Ahhh, yes. A nurse will show her to her room in momentarily." She handed Mimi a clipboard of papers. "Fill these out, please."

Mimi sat down on one of the couches and filled out the papers, trying not to remember the last time she did this.

Rue sat across the room, refusing to look anyone in the eye or speak.

"Ruelie....Davis." A nurse called. Rue stood up and took the suit case from Roger without looking him in the eye.

"Visitors are only allowed once a month in a the rehabilitation center." Rue heard a nurse tell her parents. She sighed. She wouldn`t get to see Melissa and Uncle Marky for a month. Wonderful.

Frankly, she didn`t care if she saw her parents ever again. They were the oes that ha made her come to this horrible place that smelt like death.

The nurse led her to her new room. There were to single beds. One was already made. Rue was getting a room mate. Wonderful.

Rue put her bag on the empty bed.

"Your room mate`s name is Zoe. She`s in group therapy. She`s been here a few months, she can answer any questions you have,"

Rue nodded. She pulled out the blanket, pillow and sheets that had been packed for her. She sighed and made her bed.

The nurse took the hint and left. Rue sat on her bend for a few moments, thinking about what all had happened.

She looked through her bag and found that someone packed her favorite book "The Catcher in the Rye"

She opened it and a note fell out.

_Rue-_

_Please don`t be to mad at them. Yes, they over reacted. They just don`t want you to end up like them._

_-Uncle Marky_

Rue rolled her eyes and shoved the note into her suitcase. If he actually cared , he would`ve told her personally. Not in a note.

She started reading and was completely engulfed in her book when she heard the door open.

"Oh, hey. You must be Ruelie," A teenager smiled.

Rue smiled. "Rue."

The teenager smiled. "I`m Zoe."

Rue smiled. "Hi. Please don`t mind me asking....but why exactly are you here?"

Zoe frowned. "I used to cut. You?"

"Heroine." Rue looked down at her feet.

"Eating disorder as well?" Zoe asked.

Rue sighed and nodded. "AIDS, as well."

"Wow, no offense, but you`re REALLY messed up." Zoe smiled jokingly.

"Why, thank you!" Rue laughed.

Zoe laughed. "So, how old are you?"

"12."

"I`m 14," Zoe smiled.

Rue wrinkled her nose. "I`m guessing I have to go to group therapy,".

Zoe laughed. "Yep, you`ll LOOVVVEEE it!," she said sarcastically.

Rue rolled her eyes. "Bet so. It sounds WONDERFUL,".

Zoe laughed and sat down on her own bed. She looked at a wall clock. "Dinner is an 15 minutes. We need to get going."

Rue sighed. She nodded. Rue put her book down and followed Zoe to a the cafeteria-type-thing.

Rue looked around and was instantly scared. This was a HUGE rehab. Meaning, everyone under 18-with every problem imaginable-was there.

Everyone looked so...hardcore. Zoe noticed her staring and laughed. "Talk about stereotypical! Look at the people!"

Rue couldn`t help but laugh. "True..."

Zoe smiled and led her to what resembled a lunch line.

Zoe picked up a tray of food and grimaced. "Ew,"

Rue smiled, but only grabbed a bottle of water.

They sat down at a table alone.

"You aren`t eating?" Zoe asked.

Rue shook her head. "Not hungry,".

Zoe sighed. "You NEED to eat,"

Rue shook her head. Zoe rolled her eyes. "Fine,"

Rue sighed. "This is boring. Almost no one is talking,

Zoe laughed. "I`m fairly sure they were brainwashed during their individual therapy,"

A girl-a freakishly tall girl at that- walked over. "Hey, freak," she said to Zoe.

"Go away, October," Zoe rolled her eyes.

"It`s MAY. Go cut yourself," May -or October, whichever you prefer- looked at Rue. "Wow, new inmate,"

Rue didn`t look her in eye or say anything. She felt sick to her stomach. No, the amazon-girl didn`t scareher. Rue thought to the last time she had hit....almost 2 day before. She ran to the bathroom.

"Oh, goody. withdrawal," she thought.

********************************************************************Month LATER!!!! Boho`s visting!!!*********************************************************************

Rue put her book down as she finished it for the 6th time. Zoe had went out with her parents, so Rue was alone for a while. Someone knocked on the door.

Rue looked up.

"Your...family is here, sweetie," a nurse smiled.

Rue groaned and stood up. She walked to to meet her family slowly, dreading it. She didn`t want to see her parents, or Mark. She knew for a fact that they would be there.

"Rue!" Some one yelled and hugged. It took Rue a minute to register that it was Mimi. She didn`t return the hug.

The smell of home hit her like a ton of bricks. She was reminded how much she loved her family, how much she missed them. Still, the anger of being sent to a place to be treated like a kindergartner over powered everything.

Mimi let go. Rue didn`t meet anyone`s eyes. She looked at her feet.

"So, miss us?" Rue heard her Uncle Mark say.

Rue didn`t respond. Mimi sighed. "I know, you`re mad."

Rue crossed her arms. She didn`t plan on saying anything to anyone.

A nurse walked up to them. "M`am, May I speak with you, Please?"

Mimi nodded. Rue sat on a couch. She felt someone sit down next to her, but she didn`t look up to see who it was.

**********************************The nurse and Meem`s conversation***********************

"Hello, ma`am," the nurse smiled at Mimi.

Mimi tried to smiled back, but the place the creeping her out so it was more of a grimace.

"I think it would be safe to let Ruelie go home. But don`t leave her alone for a while. You know what could happen..."

Mimi nodded.

The nurse continued. "...she want a hit. She may become depressed, possibly thoughts of suicide."

Mimi nodded, fully knowing what would happen. Fully knowing how to handle it. "So just keep her away from anything she could use to kill herself with? Can we go now?"

The nurse smiled. "You may want to consider getting a dog, or a pet of some sort. Something to keep Ruelie`s mind off of heroin."

"A dog...hm...never really thought of that," Mimi thought out loud. She waved and went back to her group of friends that were trying -unsuccessfully- to get Rue to speak.

* * *

**I know that this story sucks now :( But it`s fun to write. And I don`t want to just stop it. I am going to write until I run out of crappy ideas.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer; I still don't own RENT. Who owns RENT, anyway? Did Jonathon leave it to someone or something. He he. His will: And I leave my musical to…

"Melissa!" Rue said, running up to greet her. Rue had been home for a week and hadn't seen Melissa in over a month.

Melissa shook her head. Rue hugged her, Melissa didn't respond.

"Rue…why didn't you tell me?" Melissa asked softly.

Rue looked down at her feet. "I-I…I didn't…I couldn't…"

Melissa shook her head and went back to her apartment.

Rue sat on her bed, slapping her arm. She was finally allowed to sleep in her bedroom alone. Rue's bedroom was connected to the fire escape. She was able to get a needle and "smack".

She picked up needle. Some knocked on her door.

"Rue? You asleep yet?" Roger called.

Rue looked around for a place to hide the needle and little bag. She didn't have time, Roger came in.

"Rue…? Is that….? Dammit!" Roger turned red, Rue was instantly frightened.

"We trusted you to be alone! We trusted that you wouldn't! RUELIE ANGELISE DAVIS!"

"That's NOT MY NAME! DAVIS ISN`T-NOR WILL IT EVER BE- BE LAST NAME!" Rue shouted back. She threw the needle down and slipped on the flip flops by her bed. The window was open, so she started to climb out.

Roger caught her by the arm. "Get. In. Here. NOW."

Rue shook Roger off and climbed down. She didn't quite know where to go, she hadn't talked to anyone since she got back that would take her in except….

"Marky!" She yelled, hugging him as soon as he answered the door.

"Rue? It's four in the morning! What are you doing here? HOW did you get here? Why?" Mark babbled.

"It's scary when Roger yells," Rue simply stated.

Mark sighed and carried Rue inside.

"Yes, Roger, she's here," Mark said into the phone the next morning.

Rue was asleep an the couch.

"No, I'm not waking her up to bring her over there. Why did you check Maureen's house before mine? She hates it over there," Mark rolled his eyes.

"I don't know!" Roger said, "Bring her back! She's my daughter!"

"She's my niece!" Mark said calmly.

"Bring her back!" Roger yelled.

"Yell at her, she'll just come back here on her own."

"How do you fuckin` know what she'll do?!" Roger yelled, again.

Rue raised up, almost awake. "Marky?"

"One sec," Mark mouthed. "Shhh…"

"I HEAR HER!!! LET ME TALK YOU HER!" Roger yelled.

Mark hung up. "What did you do?"

Rue rolled over and hid her face.

"Rue? You didn't…Oh, Rue! Please tell me you didn't!" Mark said, worried.

"I was about to, but Roger walked in," Rue said, still turned away.

"RUE!" Mark yelled.

Rue kept her face hidden. She didn't want to look Mark in the eye.

"Rue…Rue, look at me." Mark said quietly.

Rue shook her head.

"Rue…."

She shook her head again.

"Jeez, you'd think helping two people through withdrawal was enough. No…I've got to help their daughter," Mark said under his breath.

Rue sighed and raised up, tears rimming her eyes.

"Why, Rue?" Mark asked, kneeling down to Rue's level.

Rue looked down, once again, not wanting to look Mark in the eye.

"Rue…" Mark started.

"I don't know!" Rue said, tears spilling over.

Mark sighed. "Yes you do, if you didn't you wouldn't have tried to get a hit."

Rue looked back down. "I needed it."

"No, you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have last a month without it."

Rue sighed and looked back down. "Roger`s gonna kill me."

"Not kill…just serious injuries…possible coma," Mark smiled.

Rue rolled her eyes. "Ha ha."

"Get up, we need to get you home you Roger`ll kill us both," Mark sighed, completely serious.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Ohhh….Now I know to do the actual apostrophes! I'm, don't, won't, can't, Rue's, Roger'll….hehe. Oh, and I don't own RENT. Just Rue(lie), Zoe, Madeline, Olevia, Destany, McCrae, and Melissa.

I`m going to write this in Rue's POV. Hehe. Let's see how she thinks.

" RUELIE ANGELISE DAVIS!" Mimi yelled.

I felt myself grimace. I hate the way my "name" sounds. No, Davis is not my last name, nor will it ever be.

" How could you be so irresponsible?!" Roger finished her phrase.

I shifted in my seat. I doubted that they would send me to rehab again. That did some good didn't it?

"Guys, she isn't any worse than you were!" Mark cut in.

"Who are you to tell me how to parent?!" Roger glared at Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes. "The guy that helped BOTH of you through withdrawal."

Roger crossed his arms, "She's 12."

I looked up. How could they forget?! "She's 13. My birthday passed while in REHAB!"

Mimi blinked, "OMIGOD! I completely…. I'm so sorry."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "Sure you are."

Roger turned red again, "Don't you DARE speak to Mimi like that!"

"Don't you dare to speak to Rue like that!" Mark yelled.

I ran and hid behind Mark. He was on my side.

They continued to argue for a while, I tried to stay out of it. I didn't even know about half of what they were talking about. Who was April?

"Um…I have school," I whimpered.

"Go," Mimi said, not looking at me.

I tip-toed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~School, somewhere along the middle of the day. Gym class~~~~~~~~~

"Hurry up, Davis!" The teacher yelled at me as I ran laps.

I ran as fast as I could, but I couldn't catch up. I wished Destany was there. She got kind of clingy, determined not to let me get a hit, but she had decided that she didn't hate me.

A younger student came in, "Rue…you're going home,"

I ran out of the gym as fast as I could, without changing out of my gym clothes.

I never left early. Never. This couldn't be a good thing.

I saw Roger, his eyes red, standing out of the office. I grabbed my bag from home room and walked over to him.

"Hey," he said weakly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hey…"

"C'mon. We've gotta get to the hospital," He said, turning.

"Wait," I caught his arm, "Hospital?"

"Mimi…" He started.

I felt my eyes brimming with tears. "Her AIDS?"

Roger nodded.

We both ran to catch a cab.

* * *

"Mi-…Mom?" I said as I walked in the hospital room.

She opened her eyes. How can someone get so sick.. so fast? Her face had completely lost its color. She ad none of the tacky, stripper make up on. She just looked like she was…dying.

"Hey, sweetie," she tried to smiled, but it ended up more of a grimace.

"H-hey," I tried-and failed- to keep my voice steady.

"MIMI, HONEY!!!" Maureen yelled, running in.

Joanne and Destany followed behind.

"Hey," I said, my voice steadier now.

Destany smiled. Joanne looked at Mimi, not looking like she believed this was actually happening.

"Hey, why don't I take the girl to get some lunch?" Mark said, trying to lighten to air.

I looked over, realizing now that he was in the room. "Okay,.

Destany nodded.

We went with Mark into the cafeteria. We got food and sat down, I don't think any of us was hungry or wanted to talk.

"She looked horrible," I said, picking at my French fries.

Mark nodded, "She just fainted suddenly. We got her up and she was shaking and running a fever."

"T-cells?" I asked

Mark nodded again, "And some sort of average sickness that if only lethal-"

"If you have AIDS," I finished his sentence.

Mark looked down, "Things don't look good for her…"

"It's a terminal illness! This aren't going to look good!" I snapped. I got up and went back to see Mimi.

"I'm tired of fighting with Roger," I heard Mimi say. I was standing outside of the hospital room, not wanting go in and see how she looked again.

"Mimi…what about Rue?"

"She has AIDS…it'll be her time, soon,"

My ears started to ring. It was true, my time was coming.

The room started to get dark. I felt my head hit the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

I may do the rest of the story- or at least part- in Rue`s POV. Just saying.

I don`t own RENT. Sorry, I just don`t.

* * *

Rue`s POV

"One step closer to being alone," I heard Mark mumble.

I opened my eyes, "What...happened?"

Mark shook his head. I looked around. I was in a hospital bed, in a hospital room. Mark was the only one who was in my room, everyone else must have been with Mimi.

"Marky, what is Roger going to do when Mimi..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

Mark shook his head again, "Who knows. I've spent years trying to understand him."

I tried, unsuccessfully, to sit up, "Marky, please tell I'm not...Oh, God."

Mark shook his head, again.

I tried, again unsuccessfully, to get out of bed. "I need to go see Mimi."

Mark stayed silent and didn't reply.

"Ohmigod!" Maureen shouted, running in my room. Collins, Joanne, and Destany followed behind her.

I rolled my eyes, "I`m fine."

Collins picked up my chart that was clipped to the end my my bed. "Not what your chart says," I heard him say under his breath.

"I wanna go home," I whimpered.

Collins sighed, "We all do."

A nurse came in after an awkward silence. "Hello, honey."

I tried to smile But you know, dying kinda makes it hard! "Hey."

"A doctor will be here in a moment. We need to have some tests done," the nurse said, taking my chart from Collins.

I closed my eyes. Hooray, needles. Yes, a heroine addict is scared of needles.

Like the nurse said, the doctor came in. I looked at his name tag. Dr. Paine. Oh, wonderful.

He had a HUGE syringe in his hand. And about 3 pairs of gloves on. Doctor is scared of AIDS....But I can`t really blame him.

_I want my Mommy, _I thought. But no, my "mommy" was in the other room, dying as well.

The thing about heroin, you inject it. Needles. You get addicted to it. More needles. You have always been terrified needles, but you still use heroin. Idiocy. So, everyone thinks I`m fine to draw blood. When really, I just wanted to cry.

The doctor, quite painfully I might add, draw enough blood to give all of Alphabet City AIDS.

Oh sighed when he left, but frowned at the huge bruise I now had on my arm. "Ow."

Mark rolled his eyes.

I raised my slightly bleeding arm so that it was around and inch by his face, "Want AIDS?"

"No, I think I'll pass," he laughed.

"Darn," I smiled, dropping my arm.

Maureen tried to run her fingers through my hair, "Jeez, when just the last time you brush her hair?"

I thought for a moment, "What day is it?"

"Friday," Mark said, then going back silent.

My eyes widened, "I was out for four days?!"

He nodded.

I looked back up at Maureen, "Then, four days,"

Maureen rolled her eyes, " I`m going to run home to get a hair brush.

Collins groaned, "Maureen, you and hair."

I rolled my eyes. My hair probably did look awful. The thing is about curly hair, you wake up with an almost untamable monster on top of your head.

Maureen scurried out the door, hell-bent on getting a hair brush.

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the headache forming.


	14. Chapter 14

I don`t own emotion. I don`t own RENT either.

"Omigod!" Melissa yelled,running in my hospital room, "Are you okay? I`m sorry! I shouldn't have....are you okay?"

Destany followed close behind, smirking.

"I`m fine, they said it was all a miss hap and I can go home tomorrow," I said, smiling.

Melissa hugged me, "Oh, thank God."

"Ew, ew, EW! At least wait till I'm out of the room before you make out!" Destany yelled.

Melissa blushed. I laughed, "Ha, ha. It's called having FRIENDS you should try it."

Destany rolled her eyes, "Friends with benefits."

I leaned up -on my own and without any trouble!!- and glared at her, "I hate you."

Destany smiled, "I know you love me. Wait, that doesn't sound right. I know you like me."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Get out."

"Fine, Pushy One and Pushy Two," Destany smiled and left the room.

Melissa closed her eyes and shook her head, "She is REALLY annoying."

I smiled, "She fits in with Maureen."

"You sure your okay?" Melissa asked, her smile fading.

"I'm fine. My T-cells were low, so I fainted. I'm fine."

Melissa's eyes widened, "Your T-cells were low!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not!"

I sighed, "You REALLY have a way with blowing things out of proportion."

Melissa crossed her arms, "You really have a way with under stating things!"

"I really don't want to fight right now, Melissa."

Mark walked in, carrying his camera he hadn't touched in weeks, " Zoom in on Rue, getting better as her mother gets sicker. Yet, she won`t go visit."

I crossed my arms, "I can't. I`m hooked up to every machine imaginable,"

Mark rolled his eyes, "Hey, Melissa."

"Hi."

We all stayed silent for a moment.

"Oh I get it....see you guys later," Mark said, leaving.

Melisa rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but a nurse came in. "Family visitors only."

"She`s my sister." I smiled.

The nurse rolled her eyes and left.

Melissa hugged me. Smiling, I hugged her back.

"I love you," She whispered.

Quickly, I pulled away. "You..what?"

Melissa closed her eyes, "You heard me."

"Melissa...I..."

"I`m Ba-a-ck!" The Wicked Witch of The West herself sang.

I rolled my eyes, "It takes two days to get a hairbrush?"

"I fell asleep, and forgot the hairbrush," Maureen stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Go away."

Maureen crossed her arms, "No."

"Maureen, how old are you? 5?"

"No...Twenty....one," Maureen said, smiling.

I groaned, knowing she wasn't 21. "Go away."

"No."

"Go away."

"No."

"Go away."

"Noooooooo!"

"Yeeeeeeeeees!"

"You two!" Melissa snapped, "SERIOUSLY?!"

Maureen and I both nodded.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Smart-ass."

Mark walked in the room, "Maureen, you need to be in the other room."

Maureen turned and left without saying anything.

"Melissa, you too."

Melissa gave him a weird look, but left.

"What`s up?" I asked, curious.

"Ya know how AIDS is..." he didn't look like he could find the words he wanted.

"Lethal...Deadly?" I suggested.

Mark nodded. "Mimi.."

I pulled every wire attaching me to a machine out me, ignoring how painful it was. I ran out of the room into Mimi's. Roger was laying on bed holding her, crying.

The heart monitor wasn't beeping.

"Oh...Mi...Mom..." I squeaked.

"Honey..."Maureen said softly, trying to hug me.

I pushed her away, "Please...don`t touch me."

I sunk into one of the chairs in the room. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

Mimi got sick first. Mimi got the moral support during her tests. Mimi wanted to talk to me, but I never visited. Mimi died first.

Now, I'd give anything to talk to her.

I fucking (Pardon my french :P) CRIED while writing this. I DON`T EVEN LIKE MIMI!!!! REVIEW!!! Please?


	15. Chapter 15

* Yes, I skipped Mimi's funeral. Bite me. It was deleted FOUR TIMES! I think I deserve the right to skip some time. So: Roger is angsting. Rue is mildly angsting. The rest of the bohos have went on with their life. This is more of a filler chapter. The past chapters are depressing. So.....ON!!

"Ow," Rue whimpered, laying face down on her bed.

Cramps, headache, no Advil or Motrin in the house. Rue, having no mother around, was taught any home remedies. So, she just has to suffer.

"Rog! Rue!" Maureen yelled, walking into the apartment, "HI!"

Rue groaned into her pillow.

"What's wrong?" Maureen bounded into Rue's room and accidentally sat on Rue's feet.

Rue yelped, "Ow! Cramps."

Maureen stood up, "Aw...I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm running to my apartment."

"Don't run. It's , like twelve blocks, taking a cab would be faster," Rue spoke into her pillow, but it was obvious what she said.

Maureen smirked and left.

....

"Better?" Maureen smiled.

Rue nodded.

Heating pad on her stomach, two Advils, and hot tea. Remedy from the gods.

"I'll put these in the bathroom," Maureen held up a small blue box.

Rue blushed, but Maureen had saved her from a very awkward conversation with Roger.

"So," Maureen started, sitting down on the edge on Rue's bed, "When a girl starts her..."

"I've had this talk!" Rue jumped.

Maureen smirked, "Aw, come on! I've always wanted to give some one the sex talk!"

"Then, go give Roger the talk!" Rue laughed, "Be sure to use to use my old doctor's favorite phrase: 'The Special Hug'"

Maureen thought for a moment and went into the living room. Rue was giggling uncontrollably.

"Roger, we need to talk," Maureen sat next to Roger on the couch.

Roger looked up for his guitar, "What did Rue do?"

"Nothing...it's just that...you're growing up. It's time you knew about The Special Hug."

Roger's eyes widened," You do realize I have HIV, right?"

Maureen nodded.

"You do realize how you get HIV, right?"

"Dirty needles, or you're born with it, or your mom gives it to you, or..ohhh..."

Roger rolled his eyes, "Go give Rue this talk."

Maureen crossed her arms," She sent me in here to give it to you."

Roger thought for a moment. "I have an idea."

...

"Rue, we need to talk to you," Roger walked into Rue's room.

Rue blushed. She knew exactly what it was about, just by the look on Roger's face. "I've had this talk."

"So? We'll refresh your memory!" Maureen smiled.

Rue stood up, "I'm going to Melissa's house." (A/N: Jeez...I haven't mentioned her in forever...))

"Collins! Barricade the door!" Roger shouted. Collins ran in front of Rue's bedroom door before she could.

Mark, knowing what Rue was going to do, blocked the fire escape.

Rue groaned, "I hate you guys..." She hid under the blankets on her bed.

A/N: He-he... favorite chapter EVER. Thank-you, Fifi (IRL friend), for loaning me the term "Special Hug" Reviews are like hugs. I like hugs.


End file.
